


Maybe

by KittyinShadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I found this in my old documents and just decided to post it, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk how old they are probably third years or college age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyinShadows/pseuds/KittyinShadows
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata have run out of condoms and lube...but there's always other things to do.





	Maybe

A strong, nimble hand gripped at his hip, the other trailing softly over his chest, occasionally brushing teasingly against his nipples. His mouth parted slightly, saliva welling against his lips and threatening to spill over. His eyes blinked rapidly, his view of the rumpled and sweat spattered sheets blurring. His chest rattled with heated pants. Every groan from Kageyama caused him to tighten his grip on the sheets, arms shivering under the weight.

The press of skin around him, his back his legs his chest his neck, was overwhelming, sending tremors and thrills from the base of his skull down his spine and limbs. Kageyama’s strained breath brushed the nape of his neck, occasional low, throaty groans escaping his mouth. Every press of Kageyama’s hips and cock against his ass resulted in small, almost inaudible whimpers. Every sound from Hinata made Kageyama press even closer. It was an intense, teasing cycle, each of them climbing high enough to desperately crave release, but not nearly high enough to achieve it.

“K-Kageyama,” his voice broke on the word. “Y-you know you can—you can—you know.”

Kageyama froze behind him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “No. We’re out of condoms, remember,” his boyfriend’s gravelly voice was thick with frustration and need.

Fuck. Hinata forgot, he was supposed to buy those before today. “W-we can still—” he wiggled his hips—“I mean come one, i-it won’t be the first time we—”

“No,” Kageyama shuddered. “Almost out of lube, too.” _Oh for fucks sake._

“Then what…” Hinata whined.

“We…can still do other things…” The hand that was holding his chest ran down, down, down his stomach, skirting around his leaking cock, to stroke the insides of his thighs.

“Nngh,” he gasped, hands collapsing beneath him, leaving him on his elbows. Kageyama follows him down, nipping and licking along his spine.

He pulled back just long enough to slip his dick between Hinata’s thighs. The hands teasing his skin moved to circle them both, drawing gasps of pleasure and connectedness.

Now every movement, every snap of Kageyama’s hips, rubs them together, precome slowly slicking them.

The closer Hinata got, the louder he became, whimpers becoming moans, gasps turning to exclamations. “Kageyamaaaaa,” his mouth opened wide now, drool dripping down his chin. Kageyama jerked at the sound, hand tightening slightly and hips beginning an uneven pattern.

“Close,” he gasped, eyes shutting, just as the hand at his hip shifted to brush against his entrance, pushing him over the edge. A strangled cry escaped his lips, and he found his face pressed into the bed as his arms gave way.

Kageyama lost any semblance of a pattern, snapping his hips a few more times before coming on Hinata’s chest. His hands dropped from Hinata’s body to support himself, and he struggled to catch his breath.

“S-see? Who needs a condom,” Hinata had rolled onto his back, looking up at him with a lazy smile.

Of course. Only Hinata could make him scowl this soon after getting off (And maybe he liked it. Maybe the scowl was hiding a smile. He would take the knowledge to his grave.). “Hinata dumbass,” he growled. “You couldn’t even wait until we cleaned up?”

Hinata grinned, sticking out his tongue, looking blissful and satisfied. (And _maybe_ Kageyama kissed that brilliant smile, one of his own playing at his lips. Maybe.)


End file.
